Like a Runaway Train
by magenwashere
Summary: Sequel to 'Crashed'. Jack thinks he has it all figured out, but of course, Sky has his own way of doing things unexpectedly. but if Jack knows one thing, it's that Sky's usually right. A little OOc, sorry. R R, and Enjoy!


**AN: Sequel to 'Crashed'. Hope you like it! R+R. **

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
Yeah, yeah._

After giving it days of concentrated thought (i.e. banging his head into the nearest wall, tipping buckets of cold water over his head, frequently asking himself 'why'), Jack knew what he had to do.

Never, ever, _ever_ tell Sky.

How could he? He and Sky were _finally _starting to become friends, so why ruin a good thing? If there was one thing he'd learned in his life, it was that when things start looking better, you don't go and do something to screw it up. Now, he'd learned one more thing; love crashed into you with no warning, leaving you defenseless and unable to pick up the pieces. Love makes you _need _that other person to the point where not only can you not live without them, you don't want to. An upside is that Jack sees Sky every day. They're on the same team, so it's not as if he'll never see or speak to him again. No big deal. Jack Landors had always been able to deal with/get out of any situation he was put in, no matter how hard. He could deal with it, no problem. You can't miss what you never had, right?

Wrong. Oh, SO wrong.

_And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away._

Missions came and went. Sometimes it was hard to ignore his…attraction to Sky when he was around, but as long as he focused on something else, it was manageable.

_No. Big. Deal. _

Think 'no big deal' didn't really convince him that it wasn't a big deal. It actually made him feel worse. Like, a lot worse. It was the kind of worse that made you want to put on your pajamas, curl up in bed with a carton of ice cream, and cry. It started to get so bad he could feel it physically taking a toll on him. His reflexes were slower, his attention span was shorter as well as his temper. He began to think about leaving SPD, and how much easier, not to mention safer, it would be for the team to go on without him there.

Then, of course, when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, and felt like there would be no startling epiphanies anytime in the near future…there was.

Explosively.

When Jack entered his room, exhausted after a mission gone to hell, Sky was sitting on his bed. _Great, _Jack thought grimly, _just what I need. Another lecture/screaming match. _And Sky was mad. He could tell by the stiffness in his posture, and the rigid set of his shoulders. He was angry as a bee in a bonnet. And honestly, Jack didn't care. He was tired, and Kat had almost made him sleep in the infirmary. All he wanted was his bed. His nice, warm bed, with red sheets and a fluffy red comforter…the bed that Sky was currently sitting on…making it warmer…Sky's butt was on his bed…

Jack's train of thought crashed when Sky started speaking.

"I respect you, Jack. As a person, as my leader, and as my friend. I value your opinion and your friendship. I _do not _appreciate you acting like a fool in a dangerous situation. A potentially fatal situation at that. What's wrong with you? You've been off kilter lately, and it's making all of us nervous. Are you sick? Did you get in some trouble?"

"Sky, no. It's nothing like that. It's not important-" Jack cut himself off at the look on Sky's face. The look that read, 'Oh HELL naw, you did not just say that', and struck fear into the heart of everyone, alien, human and other.

"Not important? Jack, you could have _died _today, do you understand that? Why did you step in front of me? I can handle myself, you know. I'm bigger than you, and I wouldn't have taken the hit as hard. Instead, you step in front of me trying to be the hero, and get yourself shot with an alien weapon. It could have been a lot worse than it is, and you know it. You may not be so lucky next time, and I don't think any one of us could handle it." Sky sighed heavily. "Just…why Jack? Why would you put yourself in danger like that?"

Sky's eyes met Jack's steadily and unwavering. And Jack felt his resolve crumble around him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Sky…you might not want to hear this, but I'm going to say it anyway. I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship, or if it makes you think less of me, but if it was between me dying and you dying? I'd pick me _every _time."

Sky looked confused. "I-I don't understand." Later, Jack would fist pump his victory at making Sky stutter. But for now, he nodded and made a decision.

"Then I'm just gonna have to show you." With a determined look, the one that said 'I'm Jack Landors and I can do anything because I am more awesome than you', he cupped Sky's cheeks in his hands, and kissed him.

_From your face, your eyes  
Are burning to me.  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need._

When he morphed, he got this rush of adrenaline that made him feel powerful, unbeatable. Like he could go head to head with the champ and win. Like he was King of the World.

Kissing Sky was exactly like that. If not better.

What started as a short and to the point kiss became the long, hair-grasping, shoulder-clutching, desperate kind. Jack's head reeled as Sky came alive under his hands; being pulled into Sky's lap, one hand in his braids, the other searching under his shirt. Sky _devoured _him like a drink of water after years in the desert. He clutched at Sky's shoulders, trying to keep upright, but Sky was having none of that. He flipped them so Jack was flat on the bed with Sky over him, lips trailing down his neck. They whispered something, something Jack was sure was important, but it didn't matter. He didn't need words. All he needed was Sky.

As if reading his mind, Sky broke away, breathing harshly. He looked down at Jack like he couldn't believe he was there; couldn't believe he was real. Jack knew how he felt. Then he noticed Sky was shirtless (when had that happened?) and his own shirt was pushed up to his armpits. Simultaneously, they reached to straighten the shirt, causing their fingers to brush. Jack felt the shock all the way down to his toes.

(For a moment, just _one _selfish moment, he ogled Sky's chest. Damn.)

He managed to tear his eyes away from Sky's chest to focus on what he was saying, because of course he was talking.

"How long?"

"How long what?" Jack asked, ignoring Sky's raised eyebrow of doom. Pretending he didn't understand had no affect on Sky's bullshit meter.

"How long have you felt like this?" Ah. The Question.

"…a few months, give or take." Jack found it increasingly difficult to meet sky's eyes, so he looked over his shoulder. Sky's big hands cradled his face, guiding it back to meet his gaze, and kissed his forehead, brushing away a stray braid.

"All you had to do was tell me, Jack. I would have…' he sighed, and pressed their foreheads together.

"…I love you Sky." Jack said softly. Fingers stroked across his cheek.

"I love you too, Jack. So much."

Then he kissed him again.

_And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away. _


End file.
